talesofdemonsandgodsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Lord Crysis/Verzeichnis von Quellen
Um das zuordnen und setzen von Quellen zu erleichtern und eine einheitliches Bild zu erzeugen habe ich hier alle Quellen aufgelistet. (wird regelmäßig ergänzt) Code-Zeile für Quellen Light Novel 【TDG】Kapitel 001 – Wiedergeburt 【TDG】Kapitel 002 – Ignorant 【TDG】Kapitel 003 – Strafestehen 【TDG】Kapitel 004 – Millionen Dämonen-Geister-Münze? 【TDG】Kapitel 005 – Alchemist 【TDG】Kapitel 006 – Xiao Ning’er 【TDG】Kapitel 007 – Daoyin-Technik 【TDG】Kapitel 008 – Das Herz eines Mädchens 【TDG】Kapitel 009 – Frühstück der Göttin 【TDG】Kapitel 010 – Lightning-Fire 【TDG】Kapitel 011 – Drohung 【TDG】Kapitel 012 – Das Seelenmeer 【TDG】Kapitel 013 – Testen des Talents 【TDG】Kapitel 014 – Heavenly-God-Technik 【TDG】Kapitel 015 – Konsultation 【TDG】Kapitel 016 – Dämonische Magie? 【TDG】Kapitel 017 – Hinausgeworfen 【TDG】Kapitel 018 – Meister der Inschriften? 【TDG】Kapitel 019 – Kind einer einflussreichen Familie 【TDG】Kapitel 020 – Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Kapitel 021 – Verwendung vom Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Kapitel 022 – Ice-Phoenix-Form 【TDG】Kapitel 023 – Mord! 【TDG】Kapitel 024 – Abreise 【TDG】Kapitel 025 – Winged-Dragon-Familie 【TDG】Kapitel 026 – Seelenbildung 【TDG】Kapitel 027 – Überlass es mir! 【TDG】Kapitel 028 – Huyan Lanruo 【TDG】Kapitel 029 – Erster Schlag 【TDG】Kapitel 030 – Kampf mit Seelenkraft 【TDG】Kapitel 031 – Snow-Sakura-Dämonengeist 【TDG】Kapitel 032 – Ruinen 【TDG】Kapitel 033 – Bogenschießen 【TDG】Kapitel 034 – Dämonenbestie der Geisterklasse 【TDG】Kapitel 035 – Luring the trouble 【TDG】Kapitel 036 – Numerology 【TDG】Kapitel 037 – Emperor Kong Ming 【TDG】Kapitel 038 – Remnant Pages 【TDG】Kapitel 039 – Abstruse Gemstone 【TDG】Kapitel 040 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp 【TDG】Kapitel 041 – Shen Fei 【TDG】Kapitel 042 – Age does not reflect one’s knowledge 【TDG】Kapitel 043 – Alchemy Master? 【TDG】Kapitel 044 – Passed… 【TDG】Kapitel 045 – Elixir’s Formula 【TDG】Kapitel 046 – Nie Li’s master? 【TDG】Kapitel 047 – Year examination 【TDG】Kapitel 048 – Heavenly Sacred Border 【TDG】Kapitel 049 – Strength Test 【TDG】Kapitel 050 – Fist Strength 【TDG】Kapitel 051 – Exploded? 【TDG】Kapitel 052 – Humiliation 【TDG】Kapitel 053 – Return home 【TDG】Kapitel 054 – Miracle Meridian Hands 【TDG】Kapitel 055 – Physique of Heavenly Marks 【TDG】Kapitel 056 – Assassinate 【TDG】Kapitel 057 – Who Killed Them? 【TDG】Kapitel 058 – Genius Class’s Student? 【TDG】Kapitel 059 – Director Yang paying a visit 【TDG】Kapitel 060 – Reverse 【TDG】Kapitel 061 – Tease 【TDG】Kapitel 062 – I have money 【TDG】Kapitel 063 – Auction 【TDG】Kapitel 064 – Use it himself 【TDG】Kapitel 065 – Elixir 【TDG】Kapitel 066 – Dumbfounded 【TDG】Kapitel 067 – Competing auction 【TDG】Kapitel 068 – Unrivalled Treasure 【TDG】Kapitel 069 – Sky High Price 【TDG】Kapitel 070 – Competing 【TDG】Kapitel 071 – Have it’s brilliant uses 【TDG】Kapitel 072 – Refining Demon Spirit 【TDG】Kapitel 073 – God level growth rate 【TDG】Kapitel 074 – Fanged Panda 【TDG】Kapitel 075 – Combat Skills 【TDG】Kapitel 076 – Forgiveness 【TDG】Kapitel 077 – Tournament 【TDG】Kapitel 078 – Treasure 【TDG】Kapitel 079 – Soul Weapon Katar 【TDG】Kapitel 080 – Long time no see 【TDG】Kapitel 081 – Bet 【TDG】Kapitel 082 – Fanged Panda’s first battle 【TDG】Kapitel 083 – You let me win 【TDG】Kapitel 084 – Playing something small 【TDG】Kapitel 085 – Barely 【TDG】Kapitel 086 – Fallen unconscious 【TDG】Kapitel 087 – Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill 【TDG】Kapitel 088 – Legend 【TDG】Kapitel 089 – Snow Queen 【TDG】Kapitel 090 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion 【TDG】Kapitel 091 – Living together? 【TDG】Kapitel 092 – The City Lord Arrives 【TDG】Kapitel 093 – Confrontation 【TDG】Kapitel 094 – One Year Pact 【TDG】Kapitel 095 – City Lord is very helpless 【TDG】Kapitel 096 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? 【TDG】Kapitel 097 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? 【TDG】Kapitel 098 – Have me as your teacher 【TDG】Kapitel 099 – Unfilial descendent 【TDG】Kapitel 100 – Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword 【TDG】Kapitel 101 – Devouring Demon Spirits 【TDG】Kapitel 102 – Soul Puppet 【TDG】Kapitel 103 – Intercept 【TDG】Kapitel 104 – Captured for trial 【TDG】Kapitel 105 – Cause 【TDG】Kapitel 106 – Ye Xiu 【TDG】Kapitel 107 – Not free 【TDG】Kapitel 108 – Exchanging with your daughter 【TDG】Kapitel 109 – Not a chance 【TDG】Kapitel 110 – Laying the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array 【TDG】Kapitel 111 – This is what you’ve said 【TDG】Kapitel 112 – Talk with me 【TDG】Kapitel 113 – Of course it was on purpose 【TDG】Kapitel 114 – Power of the Tai Yi Killing Array 【TDG】Kapitel 115 – Dirty old man 【TDG】Kapitel 116 – Applying Medicine 【TDG】Kapitel 117 – Abyss Demon 【TDG】Kapitel 118 – Fooling the enemy! 【TDG】Kapitel 119 – Killing Array 【TDG】Kapitel 120 – A pretty good young man 【TDG】Kapitel 121 – Kill 【TDG】Kapitel 122 – Misty Leaf Herb 【TDG】Kapitel 123 – City Lord’s young master 【TDG】Kapitel 124 – Banquet 【TDG】Kapitel 125 – Gift 【TDG】Kapitel 126 – Fight? 【TDG】Kapitel 127 – Clash 【TDG】Kapitel 128 – Biological? 【TDG】Kapitel 129 – Suppressing 【TDG】Kapitel 130 – Ruins 【TDG】Kapitel 131 – Golden Horned Land Dragon 【TDG】Kapitel 132 – Katar 【TDG】Kapitel 133 – Tempting 【TDG】Kapitel 134 – Xiao Xue 【TDG】Kapitel 135 – Ten Millennium Spatial Array 【TDG】Kapitel 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth 【TDG】Kapitel 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 【TDG】Kapitel 138 – Village? 【TDG】Kapitel 139 – Blood Crystal 【TDG】Kapitel 140 – Demon Lord? 【TDG】Kapitel 141 – Silver Winged Family 【TDG】Kapitel 142 – Sikong Yi 【TDG】Kapitel 143 – The outside world 【TDG】Kapitel 144 – Testing medicine? 【TDG】Kapitel 145 – Gold rank 【TDG】Kapitel 146 – Lei Zhuo 【TDG】Kapitel 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon 【TDG】Kapitel 148 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon 2 【TDG】Kapitel 149 – Blizzard Spiritual Gem 【TDG】Kapitel 150 – Inscription Scrolls 【TDG】Kapitel 151 - Exchange 【TDG】Kapitel 152 - Old man 【TDG】Kapitel 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? 【TDG】Kapitel 154 - Surprise attack 【TDG】Kapitel 155 - Your opponent 【TDG】Kapitel 156 - Where is home 【TDG】Kapitel 157 - Return 【TDG】Kapitel 158 - Demon Lord? 【TDG】Kapitel 159 - Demon Beast Horde 【TDG】Kapitel 160 - Beast horde arrives 【TDG】Kapitel 161 - Wicked idea 【TDG】Kapitel 162 - Fierce battle 【TDG】Kapitel 163 - 2-star Gold rank 【TDG】Kapitel 164 - Raging Flames of Explosion 【TDG】Kapitel 165 - Used to it 【TDG】Kapitel 166 - An accident 【TDG】Kapitel 167 - Seen it all 【TDG】Kapitel 168 - Beauty is fragile 【TDG】Kapitel 169 - Draconic Tongue Herb 【TDG】Kapitel 170 - Treasury of the City Lords Mansion 【TDG】Kapitel 171 - Space-Time Demon Beast? 【TDG】Kapitel 172 - Unable to repay favour 【TDG】Kapitel 173 - Furious bashing 【TDG】Kapitel 174 - Hide as much as possible 【TDG】Kapitel 175 - Gift 【TDG】Kapitel 176 - Monster! 【TDG】Kapitel 177 - Help getting out of embarrassment 【TDG】Kapitel 178 - Revolt? 【TDG】Kapitel 179 - Prestige 【TDG】Kapitel 180 - To confuse right and wrong 【TDG】Kapitel 181 - Real intentions revealed 【TDG】Kapitel 182 - Great Battle 【TDG】Kapitel 183 - Snow Wind Spiritual God 【TDG】Kapitel 184 - Even in death, I will have no regrets 【TDG】Kapitel 185 - Gui Sha 【TDG】Kapitel 186 - Spiritual Constellation Technique? 【TDG】Kapitel 187 - Confrontation 【TDG】Kapitel 188 - Journey 【TDG】Kapitel 189 - Heavenly Fate Plateau 【TDG】Kapitel 190 - Exchange 【TDG】Kapitel 191 - Dont need it anymore 【TDG】Kapitel 192 - 3-star Gold rank 【TDG】Kapitel 193 - Towards the Black Spring? 【TDG】Kapitel 194 - Mysterious Inscription Pattern 【TDG】Kapitel 195 - Fire Spiritual God 【TDG】Kapitel 196 - Fire Spiritual God 【TDG】Kapitel 197 - Divine Body 【TDG】Kapitel 198 - Sensing the Laws 【TDG】Kapitel 199 - A trace 【TDG】Kapitel 200 - Backer 【TDG】Kapitel 201 - Dreamcloud World 【TDG】Kapitel 202 - Master of the Nether Realm 【TDG】Kapitel 203 - Remnant map? 【TDG】Kapitel 204 - Done? 【TDG】Kapitel 205 - Senior Inscription Master? 【TDG】Kapitel 206 - Mysterious Demon Beast 【TDG】Kapitel 207 - Ye Mo 【TDG】Kapitel 208 - Structure of the power of law 【TDG】Kapitel 209 - Father and Son 【TDG】Kapitel 210 - Sister goddess 【TDG】Kapitel 211 - Demon Spirit Devouring Technique 【TDG】Kapitel 212 - Wu Man 【TDG】Kapitel 213 - Trapped 【TDG】Kapitel 214 - Unusual transformation 【TDG】Kapitel 215 - Soul Array 【TDG】Kapitel 216 - Mysterious Egg 【TDG】Kapitel 217 - Alliance Leaders Position 【TDG】Kapitel 218 - Vengeance 【TDG】Kapitel 219 - Two wrong dont make a right 【TDG】Kapitel 220 - Legend rank expert? 【TDG】Kapitel 221 - The second piece? 【TDG】Kapitel 222 - Two brothers 【TDG】Kapitel 223 - Green Poison Pearl 【TDG】Kapitel 224 - Spiritual Origin Fruit? 【TDG】Kapitel 225 - Zombie Jiao-dragon 【TDG】Kapitel 226 - Enemies on a Narrow Path 【TDG】Kapitel 227 - Yin-Yang Blast x10 【TDG】Kapitel 228 - Tian Ling 【TDG】Kapitel 229 - Xiao Yu 【TDG】Kapitel 230 - Disturbed Peace of Mind 【TDG】Kapitel 231 - Broken Divine Spark 【TDG】Kapitel 232 - The entering method 【TDG】Kapitel 233 - Ancient Tomb 【TDG】Kapitel 234 - Draconic Ruins Realm 【TDG】Kapitel 235 - Divine Feathers Sect 【TDG】Kapitel 236 - Wings of Law 【TDG】Kapitel 237 - Frost Chaos Sword 【TDG】Kapitel 238 - Seizing the Law by Force 【TDG】Kapitel 239 - Lesson 【TDG】Kapitel 240 - Demon Lord 【TDG】Kapitel 241 - Disciple Selection 【TDG】Kapitel 242 - The Anatta Mental State 【TDG】Kapitel 243 - Black Infernal Refining 【TDG】Kapitel 244 - Celestial Qilin 【TDG】Kapitel 245 - Soul Seal 【TDG】Kapitel 246 - Stewed Demon Phallus 【TDG】Kapitel 247 - Soul Seal 【TDG】Kapitel 248 - Soul Seal 【TDG】Kapitel 249 - Probe 【TDG】Kapitel 250 - Zhu Long 【TDG】Kapitel 251 - Jindan 【TDG】Kapitel 252 - Soul 【TDG】Kapitel 253 - Master of the Nether Realm 【TDG】Kapitel 254 - Becoming a Disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 255 - Previous and Present Lives 【TDG】Kapitel 256 - Desert Palace 【TDG】Kapitel 257 - Enemy Attack? 【TDG】Kapitel 258 - Hostage 【TDG】Kapitel 259 - Rage 【TDG】Kapitel 260 - Hope 【TDG】Kapitel 261 - Bid farewell 【TDG】Kapitel 262 - Gift From Nie Li 【TDG】Kapitel 263 - Skysoul Institute 【TDG】Kapitel 264 - Spiritual Root 【TDG】Kapitel 265 - Test 【TDG】Kapitel 266 - Results of the Test 【TDG】Kapitel 267 - Spiritual Stone 【TDG】Kapitel 268 - Yinger 【TDG】Kapitel 269 - Acupuncture 【TDG】Kapitel 270 - Venerable Redsoul 【TDG】Kapitel 271 - Spiritual Flames 【TDG】Kapitel 272 - Master Bei 【TDG】Kapitel 273 - Poisoned? 【TDG】Kapitel 274 - Reasonable 【TDG】Kapitel 275 - Soul Brand 【TDG】Kapitel 276 - Saint Soul Board 【TDG】Kapitel 277 - Master 【TDG】Kapitel 278 - Rank Change 【TDG】Kapitel 279 - Long Yuyin 【TDG】Kapitel 280 - Three Lashes 【TDG】Kapitel 281 - Where to Lash? 【TDG】Kapitel 282 - Whos the Trash Now? 【TDG】Kapitel 283 - You asked for it! 【TDG】Kapitel 284 - Blocked 【TDG】Kapitel 285 - A Chicken Feather for an Authoritative Token 【TDG】Kapitel 286 - Heavenly Fate 【TDG】Kapitel 287 - Physical Strength 【TDG】Kapitel 288 - Clash 【TDG】Kapitel 289 - Confrontation! 【TDG】Kapitel 290 - The farther the better! 【TDG】Kapitel 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices 【TDG】Kapitel 292 - Soul Scales 【TDG】Kapitel 293 - The Sin of Greed 【TDG】Kapitel 294 - Settling for Second 【TDG】Kapitel 295 - Demon Spirits For Sale 【TDG】Kapitel 296 - Li Xingyun 【TDG】Kapitel 297 - Reality 【TDG】Kapitel 298 - Master and Disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 299 - Face to Face on a Narrow Path 【TDG】Kapitel 300 - Respect 【TDG】Kapitel 301 - Reward 【TDG】Kapitel 302 - Refining Demon Spirits 【TDG】Kapitel 303 - Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon 【TDG】Kapitel 304 - Ningers Visit 【TDG】Kapitel 305 - Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect 【TDG】Kapitel 306 - Long Tianming 【TDG】Kapitel 307 - Holy Maiden and Holy Son 【TDG】Kapitel 308 - A Rich Good-For-Nothing 【TDG】Kapitel 309 - Tricked 【TDG】Kapitel 310 - Arrangement 【TDG】Kapitel 311 - Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting 【TDG】Kapitel 312 - The Four Arts] 【TDG】Kapitel 313 - Profound Understanding of Dao Intent 【TDG】Kapitel 314 - Sword 【TDG】Kapitel 315 - Supreme Sword Intent 【TDG】Kapitel 316 - Selling words 【TDG】Kapitel 317 - Probing out 【TDG】Kapitel 318 - Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon 【TDG】Kapitel 319 - Hierarch Skycloud 【TDG】Kapitel 320 - Full of Sincerity 【TDG】Kapitel 321 - Counterfeit 【TDG】Kapitel 322 - Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains 【TDG】Kapitel 323 - Dispute 【TDG】Kapitel 324 - A good show 【TDG】Kapitel 325 - Brother and Sister 【TDG】Kapitel 326 - Dragon Bone Winged Tiger 【TDG】Kapitel 327 - Successors Position 【TDG】Kapitel 328 - Second Fate Soul 【TDG】Kapitel 329 - Total Annihilation 【TDG】Kapitel 330 - Opening of the Demon League 【TDG】Kapitel 331 - Medium Grade Deitys Lake 【TDG】Kapitel 332 - Formally Becoming a Disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 333 - Heavens Divination Technique 【TDG】Kapitel 334 - Mantis Stalks the Cicada 【TDG】Kapitel 335 - Mantis Stalks the Cicada 【TDG】Kapitel 336 - Failed to Steal the Chicken 【TDG】Kapitel 337 - Opening the Meridians 【TDG】Kapitel 338 - Taking 【TDG】Kapitel 339 - Surrounded 【TDG】Kapitel 340 - Ancestral Sword Intent 【TDG】Kapitel 341 - Countermeasure 【TDG】Kapitel 342 - Hierarch Skycloud 【TDG】Kapitel 343 - Taking in a disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 344 - Threatened 【TDG】Kapitel 345 - Li Yufeng 【TDG】Kapitel 346 - Slashing the Price! 【TDG】Kapitel 347 - Purchase 【TDG】Kapitel 348 - Challenge 【TDG】Kapitel 349 - Saint Blood Draconic Falcon 【TDG】Kapitel 350 - Grade 6 Artifact Armour 【TDG】Kapitel 351 - New Assessment 【TDG】Kapitel 352 - Frost Dragon Beast 【TDG】Kapitel 353 - Frost Dragon Beast 【TDG】Kapitel 354 - The Center of Attention 【TDG】Kapitel 355 - Suppressing with power 【TDG】Kapitel 356 - I Quit 【TDG】Kapitel 357 - I Quit 【TDG】Kapitel 358 - Probe 【TDG】Kapitel 359 - Back Spikes 【TDG】Kapitel 360 - 5-fate 【TDG】Kapitel 361 - Assassin? 【TDG】Kapitel 362 - Die While Fully Knowing 【TDG】Kapitel 363 - Pick One of Two 【TDG】Kapitel 364 - Five Years 【TDG】Kapitel 365 - Wait! 【TDG】Kapitel 366 - Doesnt Benefit Themselves, but Others? 【TDG】Kapitel 367 - One Who is Sincere 【TDG】Kapitel 368 - Heiyun Deitys Lake 【TDG】Kapitel 369 - Taking Drastic Measures to Deal with Situation 【TDG】Kapitel 370 - Reinforcements 【TDG】Kapitel 371 - Escaped? 【TDG】Kapitel 372 - Origins 【TDG】Kapitel 373 - Treatment 【TDG】Kapitel 374 - Void Spiritual Array 【TDG】Kapitel 375 - From the Tiny World 【TDG】Kapitel 376 - Wu Yazi 【TDG】Kapitel 377 - Thousand Illusionary Array 【TDG】Kapitel 378 - Demon Blood Sacrifice 【TDG】Kapitel 379 - Void Illusionary Divine Palace 【TDG】Kapitel 380 - Accidental Encounter 【TDG】Kapitel 381 - Trouble 【TDG】Kapitel 382 - Following 【TDG】Kapitel 383 - Sneak Attack 【TDG】Kapitel 384 - Outer Hall 【TDG】Kapitel 385 - Illusion 【TDG】Kapitel 386 - Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array 【TDG】Kapitel 387 - Unlucky 【TDG】Kapitel 388 - Life Gate 【TDG】Kapitel 389 - Holy Son Li Huo 【TDG】Kapitel 390 - Silver Fate Soul 【TDG】Kapitel 391 - Spiritual Void Wall 【TDG】Kapitel 392 - Encounter with the Demon Lord, Again 【TDG】Kapitel 393 - Mysterious Aura 【TDG】Kapitel 394 - Ancestral Master Daozang 【TDG】Kapitel 395 - Reincarnation 【TDG】Kapitel 396 - Ganges Crystals 【TDG】Kapitel 397 - You Cannot Take It With You 【TDG】Kapitel 398 - Two Holy Sons 【TDG】Kapitel 399 - Balance 【TDG】Kapitel 400 - Broken Array? 【TDG】Kapitel 401 - Secret Path 【TDG】Kapitel 402 - Skyspirit Stone Array 【TDG】Kapitel 403 - Trapped 【TDG】Kapitel 404 - Take! Take! Take! 【TDG】Kapitel 405 - Hierarch Blacknether 【TDG】Kapitel 406 - Black Flames 【TDG】Kapitel 407 - Out of Options 【TDG】Kapitel 408 - Passed? 【TDG】Kapitel 409 - Hiding 【TDG】Kapitel 410 - Fate Stary 【TDG】Kapitel 411 - Opportunity? 【TDG】Kapitel 412 - Time and Space 【TDG】Kapitel 413 - Hear Me Out 【TDG】Kapitel 414 - Betrayal right before the battle! 【TDG】Kapitel 415 - Fishy 【TDG】Kapitel 416 - Sky Origin Divine Clan 【TDG】Kapitel 417 - Pursue 【TDG】Kapitel 418 - Secretly Cultivating 【TDG】Kapitel 419 - Set Off 【TDG】Kapitel 420 - A wicked person will be bedeviled by someone of the same kind 【TDG】Kapitel 421 - Sky Origin Divine Clan 【TDG】Kapitel 422 - Master-Slave Contract 【TDG】Kapitel 423 - Business 【TDG】Kapitel 424 - Arrogance to Deference 【TDG】Kapitel 425 - Supreme Divine Techniques 【TDG】Kapitel 426 - Pursuit on the Border 【TDG】Kapitel 427 - Fleeing 【TDG】Kapitel 428 - Emperor Tian Yuan 【TDG】Kapitel 429 - Treasures from Heaven and Earth 【TDG】Kapitel 430 - The Inheritance of Tian Yuan 【TDG】Kapitel 431 - Leaving 【TDG】Kapitel 432 - Frightening Medicinal Effects 【TDG】Kapitel 433 - Acting Sect Master? 【TDG】Kapitel 434 - Divine Medicine 【TDG】Kapitel 435 - Seat of the Sect Master 【TDG】Kapitel 436 - Accident? 【TDG】Kapitel 437 - Dreamland 【TDG】Kapitel 438 - Contest (1/2) 【TDG】Kapitel 439 - Contest (2/2) 【TDG】Kapitel 440 - Joining the Fray 【TDG】Kapitel 441 - Dao of Dragon Realm Experts 【TDG】Kapitel 442 - Sect Master Nie 【TDG】Kapitel 443 - Sealed 【TDG】Kapitel 444 - Sealed 【TDG】Kapitel 445 - Subsidiary Sect 【TDG】Kapitel 446 - Paid in Blood and Sweat 【TDG】Kapitel 447 - Provoking the Almighty 【TDG】Kapitel 448 - Life As Such 【TDG】Kapitel 449 - Demon Gods Sect 【TDG】Kapitel 450 - Godslayer Artifact 【TDG】Kapitel 451 - Heavenly Note Pavilion 【TDG】Kapitel 452 - Visit 【TDG】Kapitel 453 - A Request 【TDG】Kapitel 454 - Exchange 【TDG】Kapitel 455 - Fiance 【TDG】Kapitel 456 - Nurture 【TDG】Kapitel 457 - Female Disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 458 - Purchasing Elixirs 【TDG】Kapitel 459 - The Miracles of Duan Jian 【TDG】Kapitel 460 - Myriad Ancestor Sword 【TDG】Kapitel 461 - Devour 【TDG】Kapitel 462 - Sword Stances of the Thunder Gods Meteorite Sword 【TDG】Kapitel 463 - Yao Lie 【TDG】Kapitel 464 - Sect Protecting Array 【TDG】Kapitel 465 - Fiance 【TDG】Kapitel 466 - Nurture 【TDG】Kapitel 467 - Female Disciple 【TDG】Kapitel 468 - Purchasing Elixirs Manhua 【TDG】Manhua 001 – Wiedergeburt 【TDG】Manhua 002 - Betrachtung des Himmels vom Grund des Brunnens 【TDG】Manhua 003 – Brüder 【TDG】Manhua 004 – Geld regiert die Welt 【TDG】Manhua 005 – Die Operation beginnt 【TDG】Manhua 006 – Gehörnter Schafjäger 【TDG】Manhua 007 – Xiao Ning'er 【TDG】Manhua 008 – Heilende Verletzungen 【TDG】Manhua 009 – Xiao NIng'er's Einstellung 【TDG】Manhua 010 – Vor dem Unterricht 【TDG】Manhua 011 – Unfall 【TDG】Manhua 012 – Scarlet-Sunburst-Inschrift 【TDG】Manhua 013 – Kopiert? 【TDG】Manhua 014 – Schulverweis? 【TDG】Manhua 015 – Training 【TDG】Manhua 016 – Erstklassige Techniken! 【TDG】Manhua 017 – Heavenly-God-Techniken 【TDG】Manhua 018 – Zufällige Begegnung 【TDG】Manhua 019 – Konsultieren 【TDG】Manhua 020 – Icy-Wind-Sudden-Snow-Inschrift 【TDG】Manhua 021 – Nie Li kennt Dämonische Künste? 【TDG】Manhua 022 – Kampf der Seelenkraft 【TDG】Manhua 023 – Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Manhua 024 – Späte Nacht 【TDG】Manhua 025 – “Wind-Lighting-Winged-Dragon“-Technik 【TDG】Manhua 026 – Chen Linjian 【TDG】Manhua 027 – Zusammenarbeit 【TDG】Manhua 028 – Wirkung vom Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Manhua 029 – Wir sind reich! 【TDG】Manhua 030 – Schockierende medizinische Auswirkungen 【TDG】Manhua 031 – “Ice-Phoenix” 【TDG】Manhua 032 – Schmetterling 【TDG】Manhua 033 – Einkaufen 【TDG】Manhua 034 – Schlägerei 【TDG】Manhua 035 – Mörder 【TDG】Manhua 036 – Aufhören! 【TDG】Manhua 037 – Warte es nur ab! 【TDG】Manhua 038 – Abreisetag 【TDG】Manhua 039 – "Winged Dragon"-Familie 【TDG】Manhua 040 – Aufenthaltsort vom Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Manhua 041 – Seelenbildung 【TDG】Manhua 042 – Fuchsbärennest 【TDG】Manhua 043 – Verfolger der Sacred-Familie 【TDG】Manhua 044 – Huyan Lanruo 【TDG】Manhua 045 – Challenge 【TDG】Manhua 046 – The First Move 【TDG】Manhua 047 – Chu Yuan's Retaliation 【TDG】Manhua 048 – Soul Power Confrontation 【TDG】Manhua 049 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit 【TDG】Manhua 050 – Pestered! 【TDG】Manhua 051 – Reaching Ancient Orchid City! 【TDG】Manhua 052 – Traget is... 【TDG】Manhua 053 – Archery Skills 【TDG】Manhua 054 – Spirit Grade Demon Beast 【TDG】Manhua 055 – Probe 【TDG】Manhua 056 – Rear 【TDG】Manhua 057 – Lin Jian's Pursuit 【TDG】Manhua 058 – Troubled waters from the East 【TDG】Manhua 059 – Fall! 【TDG】Manhua 060 – Road to North 【TDG】Manhua 061 – Shelter 【TDG】Manhua 062 – Emperor Kong Ming's Stone Coffin 【TDG】Manhua 063 – In The White Light 【TDG】Manhua 064 – Injury 【TDG】Manhua 065 – The Abstruse gemstone 【TDG】Manhua 066 – No Exits? 【TDG】Manhua 067 – Rescued! 【TDG】Manhua 068 – Returning With Treasure 【TDG】Manhua 069 – Green Hat 【TDG】Manhua 070 – Passing By 【TDG】Manhua 071 – Alchemist Association 【TDG】Manhua 072 – Primary Alchemist Master Exam 【TDG】Manhua 073 – Masters 【TDG】Manhua 074 – Four Hours Later... 【TDG】Manhua 075 – First Exam Passed! 【TDG】Manhua 076 – Amazing Talent 【TDG】Manhua 077 – Five Elixirs 【TDG】Manhua 078 – The yearly examination is coming! 【TDG】Manhua 079 – The encounter on the school field 【TDG】Manhua 080 – Ning'Er's Fiance 【TDG】Manhua 081 – Shen Fei's Challenge 【TDG】Manhua 082 – Fighter Apprentice Class 【TDG】Manhua 083 – Soul Cyrstal Exploded 【TDG】Manhua 084 – Results 【TDG】Manhua 085 – Homecoming 【TDG】Manhua 086 – Shadow Devil, Merge! 【TDG】Manhua 087 – Powers 【TDG】Manhua 088 – Nie Li vs Deacon Yun Hua 【TDG】Manhua 089 – The Enforcing Elder 【TDG】Manhua 090 – Director Yang's Visit 【TDG】Manhua 091 – Going to Hong Yue Family 【TDG】Manhua 092 – A single person’s auction 【TDG】Manhua 093 – Sky High Price Elixir's 【TDG】Manhua 094 – The Last Treasure 【TDG】Manhua 095 – One Hundred and Twenty 【TDG】Manhua 096 – The use of the Nightmare Demon Pot 【TDG】Manhua 097 – Fanged Panda 【TDG】Manhua 098 – Apology 【TDG】Manhua 099 – Family Treasury 【TDG】Manhua 100 – Bet 【TDG】Manhua 101 – Thunderous Strike 【TDG】Manhua 102 – Outcome 【TDG】Manhua 103 – Predicament...? 【TDG】Manhua 104 – ...Close Win 【TDG】Manhua 105 – Gold Rank Demon Spiritualist Shen Xiao 【TDG】Manhua 106 – Victory 【TDG】Manhua 107 – Four Hundred And Fifty Million 【TDG】Manhua 108 – City Lord Mansion 【TDG】Manhua 109 – The City Lord is coming! 【TDG】Manhua 110 – Won't Stop Till I Die! 【TDG】Manhua 111 – Inside the Heavenly Sacred Border... 【TDG】Manhua 112 – Founder Ye Yan 【TDG】Manhua 113 – Deep into the Sacred Border... 【TDG】Manhua 114 – Subduing the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword 【TDG】Manhua 115 – Ah! Soul Puppet 【TDG】Manhua 116 – Fierce Battle at the Corn Field 【TDG】Manhua 117 – The Problem 【TDG】Manhua 118 – Mysterious Book 【TDG】Manhua 119 – Not free 【TDG】Manhua 120 – The Impassable Threshold 【TDG】Manhua 121 – City Lord Agreed! 【TDG】Manhua 122 – Start the Arrangement 【TDG】Manhua 123 – Secretly Observing 【TDG】Manhua 124 – Restoring Justice 【TDG】Manhua 125 – Tai Yi Killing Array 【TDG】Manhua 126 – The Strength of the City Lord 【TDG】Manhua 127 – The Match is Decided! 【TDG】Manhua 128 – City Lord Goes Back on his Word 【TDG】Manhua 129 – Applying Medication 【TDG】Manhua 130 – The City Lord's Mansion is Under Attack 【TDG】Manhua 131 – The Black-Gold Demons Spiritualists Face Off 【TDG】Manhua 132 – Luring The Enemy In 【TDG】Manhua 133 – A Decent Youth 【TDG】Manhua 134 – Reinforcements Arrive 【TDG】Manhua 135 – Kill! 【TDG】Manhua 136 – Nie Li's Unconscious! 【TDG】Manhua 137 – Homecoming Banquet 【TDG】Manhua 138 – Nie Li Arrives! 【TDG】Manhua 139 – Confrontation 【TDG】Manhua 140 – The Arrogant Nie Li 【TDG】Manhua 141 – I'm All Ears 【TDG】Manhua 142 – Ye Han's Golden Armour Earth Dragon 【TDG】Manhua 143 – Over-the-top Sparring 【TDG】Manhua 144 – The Strongest Expert in The Holy Orchid Institute 【TDG】Manhua 145 – The Forest Behind The Institute... 【TDG】Manhua 146 – The Universal Spatial Array 【TDG】Manhua 147 – So Many Scarlet Ghosts! 【TDG】Manhua 148 – Tongue 【TDG】Manhua 149 – Continue Onward! 【TDG】Manhua 150 – The Secret of the Scarlet Ghosts 【TDG】Manhua 151 – Ten Words of Wisdom 【TDG】Manhua 152 – The Village at the Foot of the Mountain... 【TDG】Manhua 153 – The Silverwing Family 【TDG】Manhua 154 – Banquet invite 【TDG】Manhua 155 – Duan Jian 【TDG】Manhua 156 – Gold Rank 【TDG】Manhua 157 – The Seal is Released! 【TDG】Manhua 158 – Happenings at the Mine 【TDG】Manhua 159 – Preparations Complete 【TDG】Manhua 160 – Setting Off 【TDG】Manhua 161 – Amazing Physique 【TDG】Manhua 162 – Steamrolling 【TDG】Manhua 163 – Black Dragon's Flames of Fury 【TDG】Manhua 164 – Townsquare 【TDG】Manhua 165 – Black Flame Sword 【TDG】Manhua 166 – Flying Knives 【TDG】Manhua 167 – The secret of the inscription 【TDG】Manhua 168 – Fireworks 【TDG】Manhua 169 – Explosion Explosion Donghua 【TDG】Episode 001 – Zurück in Glory City 【TDG】Episode 002 – Wetten 【TDG】Episode 003 – Xiao Ning'ers Geschichte und die Wette zwei Monate später 【TDG】Episode 004 – Vorbereitungen für den Einsatz 【TDG】Episode 005 – Jagd auf Gehörnte Schafe 【TDG】Episode 006 – Wiedersehen mit Xiao Ning'er 【TDG】Episode 007 – Bitte hilf mir 【TDG】Episode 008 - Behandlung 【TDG】Episode 009 – Frühstück 【TDG】Episode 010 – Plagiat 【TDG】Episode 011 – Die Schule verlassen 【TDG】Episode 012 – Seelenmeertest 【TDG】Episode 013 – Heavenly-God-Technik 【TDG】Episode 014 – Zufällige Begegnung 【TDG】Episode 015 – Shen Yue's Niederlage 【TDG】Episode 016 – Du bist das wahre Genie! 【TDG】Episode 017 – Chen Linjian 【TDG】Episode 018 – Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Episode 019 – Fortschritt 【TDG】Episode 020 – Nie Li, du Perversling! 【TDG】Episode 021 – Bitte helft mir! 【TDG】Episode 022 – Legendäres Shura-Feld 【TDG】Episode 023 – Aufbruch 【TDG】Episode 024 – Seelenformung 【TDG】Episode 025 – Fuchsbärennest 【TDG】Episode 026 – Wette 【TDG】Episode 027 – Nie Li's Gegenmaßnahmen 【TDG】Episode 028 – Eingehüllt 【TDG】Episode 029 – Ankunft 【TDG】Episode 030 – Verschwindet! 【TDG】Episode 031 – Begegnung mit der Dunklen Gilde 【TDG】Episode 032 – Runterfallen 【TDG】Episode 033 – Das Grab des großen Kaisers 【TDG】Episode 034 – Leerer Sarg 【TDG】Episode 035 – Schatz 【TDG】Episode 036 – Spirituale-Lampe des Schatten-Teufel 【TDG】Episode 037 – Gewöhnliches Campusleben 【TDG】Episode 038 – Prüfung 【TDG】Episode 039 – Alchemisten-Meister 【TDG】Episode 040 – Beginn einer neuen Ära 【TDG】Episode 041 – Verschwörung 【TDG】Episode 042 – Plötzlicher Angriff 【TDG】Episode 043 – Silber-Rang 【TDG】Episode 044 – Begegnung mit Gefahr/ref> 【TDG】Episode 045 – Betrogen 【TDG】Episode 046 – Saat des Misstrauens 【TDG】Episode 047 – Berichterstattung 【TDG】Episode 048 – Alchemie 【TDG】Episode 049 – Krise 【TDG】Episode 050 – Falle 【TDG】Episode 051 – In der Vergangenheit 【TDG】Episode 052 – Snow-Wind-Gras 【TDG】Episode 053 – Ahnengrund der Snow-Wind-Familie 【TDG】Episode 054 – Gefangen 【TDG】Episode 055 – Abdruck 【TDG】Episode 056 – Außer Gefahr 【TDG】Episode 057 – Anklage 【TDG】Episode 058 – Elixier 【TDG】Episode 059 – Aufgabe 【TDG】Episode 060 – Vater und Tochter 【TDG】Episode 061 – Administrator 【TDG】Episode 062 – Doppelte Kultivierung 【TDG】Episode 063 – Elixierherstellung 【TDG】Episode 064 – Überraschungsangriff 【TDG】Episode 065 – Dankbarkeit einer Schönheit 【TDG】Episode 066 – Diebstahl 【TDG】Episode 067 – Test 【TDG】Episode 068 – Freund 【TDG】Episode 069 – Geheime Domäne 【TDG】Episode 070 – Versiegelte Erinnerungen 【TDG】Episode 071 – Illusion 【TDG】Episode 072 – Austragen 【TDG】Episode 073 – Kämpfen 【TDG】Episode 074 – Transaktionen 【TDG】Episode 075 – Versuch 【TDG】Episode 076 – Eine schnelle Änderung 【TDG】Episode 077 – Seelischer Gott des Snow-Winds 【TDG】Episode 078 – Illusion 【TDG】Episode 079 – Seelen Dimension 【TDG】Episode 080 – Gewonnen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag